The Red John's Case
by Sorah
Summary: Red John's case is taken from the CBI. Patrick leaves and now Lisbon is in danger. In this fanfiction, the focus is the apprehension, fear, anger and the despair of Jane.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, this is the fir****st time I write an English fanfiction, without Beta Reader. That's because I'm Brazilian and my English sucks. You'll probably find a lot of grammatical mistakes. If there's something really hard to understand, just tell me and I'll try to fix. I read this more than 15 times, and I've found mistakes in every single time, so forgive me.**

**Cap. I - Sorry**

- So Jane was right again!

Van Pelt walked behind the mentalist and bowed to get a piece of pizza – without pineapple, as Cho likes. Rigsby was in his second piece when Lisbon finally came, in time to hear the conclusion of Van Pelt. She had some incomprehensible fear about raising the great ego of Patrick Jane, so she made a point to make clear that the whole team had worked hard to close that case.

- Sure. – there was irony in Rigsby voice – Except for the fact that we were arresting the wrong guy.

- But he guided us to the right one. – added Lisbon, not giving up from being right and in the control of the situation.

- But I had already got the right guy while he was guiding you. – laughed Jane, with a piece of pizza in his hands, and that look of who is enjoying a lot bothering Lisbon.

She left her half-piece on the pizza box and turn to him. The other ones knew that an angry answer would come soon. Van Pelt and Rigsby almost laughed. Cho smiled.

- I'm sorry, but I don't thinks it's a big thing to get a confession using hypnosis.

- Good to know you're sorry, but you don't need to be. – he said, smiling even more, just to bother her.

She stayed in that position a few seconds, looking at him, which, lied on the couch, was staring her, as if daring her to answer. Lisbon then simply shook her head without moving the focus of her eyes, but did not avoided a little smile.

- Got to hell, Jane. – but there was not bad humor in such words, just lack of anything else to say.

And in the next instant, the team was eating again while talking and laughing. Jane yet got up and betted he could win at "Stone paper scissor" twenty times, without losing. Course just Rigsby accepted. And when he was at the thirteenth, not winning even once, Minelli got in, and we could call funny the face he did.

- Good to know that everybody is recovered from having witnessed two girls stabbed.

Lisbon lowered her head to conceal her laugh.

- Want something? - She asked, as if the scene Rigsby almost beating himself for failing to win was normal.

- Ah, yes. Gotta talk to you.

She frowned, because she couldn't understand. Just solved a case, there was no reason for a conversation now, but she didn't complain, just followed him.

Minelli got in first, and asked Teresa to closed the door, even though it was late at night and most of the agents had already gone long time ago. He kept his head down, staring at his own feet, on his way to say it wouldn't be good news. Actually, looked a little worried. A lot like the reaction of knowing about another mess of Jane. But the thing of hypnosis was not reported, Lisbon cover up the act and there was no way of Minelli to know about it.

- Teresa - he began, already showing up that it was a really bad thing, because called her by her first name - I want you to know that what I say is not under my jurisdiction and therefore I cannot do anything about it.

She took on the classic expression of who could not be getting less.

- Lisbon, I hid four murders from you. Committed by John Red.

Now she had discovered that in fact in the previous situation, she could be understanding less. But the fear had changed to irritation and indignation.

- Why so? Red John is our case.

I know, I know. - He said, shaking his head, agreeing fully with such positioning – But the murders did not happen in California. They happened in Nevada. The office there did not want us to get the case since the first murder. Two months later it happened again. And two months later, another one. And so, with periodic intervals, the Nevada government believes that they have sufficient evidence to believe that Red John will strike again this month, and to acquire full knowledge about the case, asked me the documents that you used to keep here and we gave the case of John Red to Nevada.

- Red... John is no longer our case? - Lisbon was partially paralyzed by such information.

Of course the first thing that crossed her mind was Patrick. There was no way to not be concerned about the issue. Isn't her, after all, who has a personal vengeance to complete about Red John.

- What about Jane? - She thought it was necessary to make such question.

- I'll offer him the chance to be transferred. Actually, you will. You are the one who will talk to that lunatic. I've talked to the office of Nevada about it, and they said they would accept him on the condition that he would not bother or create a mess, and I said he wouldn't. And you know how I hate lying. But I don't want him here freaking out to go after a case that is no longer ours.

It took a while to shake her head affirmatively, as if she had been off the air for a few seconds. Then she left, yet with that shocked look.

As she returned, Rigsby was refusing to pay twenty dollars for losing the bet. The others were laughing. Only she wasn't in that mood.

She had to call Jane twice before he stopped trying to get money from Rigsby.

- We need to talk.

- What did I do now, mom?

The others laughed. But it was Patrick Jane Patrick Jane, and with one more look he realized that the matter was serious and went to her private room.

Lisbon then felt quite in the position of Minelli. She didn't know how to start, just would try to make clear that she has no power over the situation, before he began to complain.

She leaned on her desk and looked down.

- What? - He said - What happened? Why are you with that look of pity?

- It's not look of pity.

- It's Red John, isn't it? What happened? – He had become impatient.

- Jane, four murders have been hidden from us in the last eight months.

- Four murders? Red John? - He seemed much more unhappy than Teresa expected.

- It happened in Nevada and the office there didn't want to give us the case.

- And Minelli hid this from us? - His eyes were partially closed, mouth open when finish speaking, the neck stretched forward, trying to understand such facts without success - We are in this case, Lisbon, he has no right to...

- Jane. - She stopped, a little angry - Minelli did it because he knew you'd do something stupid if you knew.

- Lisbon, Red John is mine. - He said, pointing her a finger, with angry eyes, the lips without traces of his smile - he has no right to hide this information from me! - Jane then laid hands on his hips and looked up, down, slid his hand across his face. Seemed to try to contain his anger - Four murders, Lisbon. Four women dead until they admit they can't get Red John? Lisbon, how many information we lost? Now how can we put together the pieces of this puzzle? He did not have that right!

- Jane, listen ...

- Wanna know what? - He interrupted. - He was right, I'd do something stupid. But I would capture Red John.

- There is no way to make sure you'd be able to do this, Jane.

- And if he were caught? - He said - How would I do to get revenge?

- You mean you wouldn't be happy if he'd been arrested?

- I thought we had already discussed it.

She sighed and looked away.

- The case was handed to them.

- What? - Now his indignation was big as possible - Red John was taken from us? Lisbon, Red John is mine.

- Jane, what makes you think you deserve to kill him? And the relatives of the other women he killed? Red John is not yours, Jane.

- I would be delighted if all of those relatives got together and we could make a great party of torture to him.

- You're sick.

He raised an eyebrow.

- But Minelli asked me to offer you the chance to be transferred to Nevada for the department that took the case. Just think about it and answer me when you have decided.

- Think about it? Of course I want to go. - The chance was so perfect that barely believed.

Lisbon denied to herself in disbelief.

- So that's it? Are you leaving?

- Why should I stay if I don't have the Red John's case?

- You are right, why should you stay? I'm arguing with a cold door with no feelings. - She turned, furious and put his hand on the doorknob, but Patrick held his arm – What do you want from me?

- Lisbon, I like you, I like the team. But I am not prepared to put anything above my revenge. Not yet.

- Great, go and get your revenge. But do not expect your new boss will risk it's job for you as I did so often in the name of your revenge. I'm done with this!

Lisbon then left, walking straight to where others were. Jane arrived seconds later. The other three stared at them apprehensive, fearing the worst.

- Jane is leaving this unit. - Lisbon said in an ironic tone, pointing to it - On behalf of himself, of course.

- You think I'm being selfish? - Jane started – Because I wanna avenge the death of my wife and daughter? And what are you being? You hate having me around and are always complaining that I make too much mess, and now you're making scandal because I'm leaving.

Rigsby was looking to them like if he was holding a grenade ready to explode.

- Scandal? Do you think this is a scandal? You know what? If you wanna go, fine! We will continue as before, closing cases.

- Except that now the U.S. will have a new unit with a record of cases closed successfully. - He irritated her, no doubt on purpose.

- You think your deduction can overcome a federal police training?

- I did not think, but after coming here, I realized that… yes.

- Ah, forgive me then, mister Jane, the new Sherlock Holmes.

- Lisbon, did you really think that I wasn't going to accept being transferred?

- I knew you'd want to be transferred. Just did not know that such an important decision would be taken in half a second.

- So if I hadn't said anything, but in the next day said that I would go away, everything would be okay?

- It wouldn't be okay. - Van Pelt had interfered in the conversation, shocking everyone - But it would certainly be better for us.

- I don't understand at what point would be different. - Jane replied, somewhat shaken in his position, since he realized that the team seemed to be against him.

- We would believe that you care about us, at least. - Rigsby said.

- Even though it is not true. - Cho concluded.

Patrick was shocked by such words.

- I do care about you, it's not like... as if I did not care. It's just...

Cho got up and went to him. He extended his hand.

- All right, man. It was nice working with you. - And shook hands with Patrick.

Rigsby did the same. Van Pelt embraced him.

- You do not realize that revenge will not bring anyone back, Jane. - she said – And still you don't care about who is right here.

Lisbon just watched the scene with his arms crossed, clearly furious.  
Jane then turned to her with that "sorry" expression, and the two came face to face, facing off for a while. Until he embraced her, without being rewarded.

- I promised that no matter what happens, I'd be there for you. That promise stills counts. - Muttered as he hugged her. - I'm sorry, Teresa.

Her eyes were red, but she had that hard expression, not wanting to surrender and say that would miss his jokes, his smile, that she didn't know how would be the atmosphere of that unit without their magics, tricks, bets with Rigsby, or even that was not so sure about the success of forthcoming investigations. Above anything, Lisbon didn't admit that would miss, quite simply, Patrick Jane. And he left the building of the CBI that night before she could say that.

**Preview of next chapter:**

**So he called Lisbon's**** house, desperate. Took a long time until someone picked up.**

**- Lisbon?**

**- Teresa is not**** here. ****- Was a breathless voice, heavy, probably modified to avoid being recognized. ****- Want to leave a message?**

**- Who is speaking?**

**The person laughed****.**

**- You don'****t need a psychic to know.**


	2. Home is where the heart is

**Again, and I promise this is the last time, forgive me for any grammatical mistakes. I working really hard to translate this fic by myself.**

**Chapter 2 – Home is where the heart is**

Jane was standing in the lobby of the agency for about five minutes, in his blue car. Such a situation would easily bother anyone. But Jane had that constant smile, his hand on the wheel, waiting. The guard should be calling for the third or fourth number, he didn't know. But the gate refused to open and let him pass.

- I said that I've forgot my nametag in my new apartment. - He explained, for the fifth time, calmly. – I've moved just a week ago, my apartment stills a mess, it's probably among the junk. And I'm not used to wear a badge.

- Then go home and get your badge. - The guard retorted.

Jane then gave up and was leaving, when a woman, with long brown hair appeared. She was wearing a blue suit and shoes with the same color. Jane saw in his eyes a determined woman, happy with herself, probably trying to fix the mistakes of her parents. Above all, gentle. Seemed to care about the people around her. In her finger, the absences of a wedding ring led him to believe that her last boyfriend was an idiot.

She approached the guard and asked what was happening. The man appointed to Jane, explaining that he tried to enter without a badge.

The woman bent down to look at who was inside the car and smiled.

- You must be Patrick Jane.

He nodded his head, with a slight smile of satisfaction by talking to her.

- My name is Amanda Muller. - And stretched his hand to greet him. Then she turned to the guard - Let him pass. He is my new consultant.

Jane parked, and she waited out of the car.

- It's a pleasure to meet you, mister Jane. We heard a lot about you.

- I hope that not from Minelli. But judging by the kindness, I doubt it.

She laughed as she walked beside him through the parking lot to the building.

- Aren't you impressed by having a woman as boss?

- Not really. My boss was also a woman in California.

- Well, that should surprise you even more. We don't have many women in this job in the country. - She showed her badge to the guard at the entrance so both could pass – What's her name?

- Lisbon. Teresa Lisbon.

- Wow, what an honor! - She smiled openly.

- Do you know her?

- And who doesn't know her? Leader of the number one unit with closed cases successfully in the country.

Jane smiled inwardly proud.

- I didn't know she was so well known.

- But I wonder if you wouldn't have anything to do with all this success. - She looked, as if asking for a gossip.

- If you say so... I try to help, that's all.

- Sorry, it was just a thought that occurred to me. - She pushed the elevator button and turned to him, with the smile in her face. - It's true what they say about you?

- It depends. What do they say about me?

- That you're a psychic. Because I personally don't believe in such things.

- No, I'm not psychic. - He denied it, happily – I just pay attention. The gestures, the way of talking, walking, and personal items help me to find out more about people.

- And what did you find out about me? - A provocative smile.

- The part you like the most about yourself is the waist. Hate to use that suit and was probably betrayed by your last boyfriend, but recovered from that fast. Knows well how to have a good social life reconciling with the work, but sometimes you wish you could travel more. Afraid to recognize that your hair is not naturally straight, without realize that this is not a problem, because you'd be fine with curls, as they really are.

She blushed at the last part. Amanda was more blushed than Lisbon when embarrassed. But he smiled and nodded his head.

- Impressive. Even not believing in psychics, I would have believed it if I hadn't said that you aren't.

They entered the elevator.

- There are no such things as psychics. - He said - Do not be fooled.

- If you say so... - she shrugged, as if the subject actually he was not very relevant.

Once they reached the third floor, Amanda guided him to the office of the new team. This was consisted of three men.

- Guys, this is Patrick Jane. - She said, getting inside the room. - Patrick, this is Sam, Josh and Pierre.

The first one which approached was very young (shouldn't be more than twenty-two years). He shook his hand cautiously, looking nervous. He was thin and lanky, with hair licked to the left. Almost a lab rat.

- Pierre. - He said. - Nice to meet you, mister, Jane.

The second, with a badge saying "Samuel", also got up, slowly, seeming not to care much, and shook his hand. He had a messy brown hair.

- Sam. - He said simply.

The third was already behind the second, waiting for his turn. He did the same, saying, "Josh." It was huge and didn't seem very smart. He stood with his hands on her waist, after greeting him.

- You lead a team of men. - Jane said. - Congratulations.

- I guess I deserve. - She agreed.

- Well… So, can I look at the latest clues from Red John?

- You have just arrived and wanna work already? I like that.

- I have a special interest in the case of Red John.

- I know. I read your file. I'm sorry for what happened. The folder with the investigation is in the third drawer. - She said, pointing to a table.

Jane rushed to get it and sit on the couch nearest. He noted that it was not as comfortable as the one he used to sit and lie in the CBI, but he could get used to. He lay down and began to peruse the reports. Got so sunk into his hunt that didn't even hear what Amanda said after, to her other team members.

The photos were very clear. No doubt it was Red John. The only thing that had intrigued him was the short period between a death and another. Usually, they were used to stay even years without news, and four murders in eight months were simply not plausible.

They didn't find many clues as he expected. He got disappointed, as someone that grabs her favorite book expecting a big surprise and is disappointed with a cliché.

Then he got up and began to save all reports. That's when a leaf fell from them.  
It was a letter, a message, with the classic smile written in blood. It was his signature. The drawn that made the heart of Jane beats faster.

_"So you came for me. __It's shame it's too late. __I hope you don't mind, however, if we play a little, as far as you have already arrived. __I will get into your nightmares once again. __And then you'll see who is the mouse in this game of "cat and mouse" Maybe you will understands why you can't catch me. I won't let you correct your mistakes. __Won't let you carry on. __You care about me more than about people who care about you " _

Jane read it twice. Was it a personal threat to him?

- Miss Muller? - He stood up, confused - When did they find this letter?

She came to see what he meant.

- In the latest murder. It was in the dead woman's hand. Do you have any idea about what that could be?

If Jane says he thought about the possibility of Red John have left that letter just for him to read, would it sounds too crazy?

- Red John began to kill more often here in Nevada, asking for attention.

Muller didn't understand yet.

- How so?

- He wanted attention so that the case could be transferred officially. Because he knew I would come.

- Mr Jane, I don't believe that Red John would do that.

- Do you think this letter was to the woman who died? No, this letter... this letter is because he knew I would come after him. He knows I would not be able to stop chasing him, I would not be able to simply ignore it. - Jane sighed, angry - He planned it. - Murmured to himself - But for what? Why would he want me out of California, what is he going to... - then he froze, his words no longer came.

Red John wanted him out. Took him to Nevada so he could act in California.

He got up immediately and ran to the phone. He was so nervous that dialed the wrong number twice until he finally could do it.

- Come on, answer. Come on, Lisbon, please. Pick it up. - He repeated nervously.

The others stared, wondering how crazy the new guy was. Muller was at his side, afraid.

- Don't worry, Jane, if something had happened, we would have been warned...

- Hello! Van Pelt? Van Pelt, It's Jane, where is Lisbon?

She seemed confused on the other side of the line and took a while to respond.

- She didn't arrive yet. - She replied. - Did something happen?

- Go to her house! Go now!

- But Jane ...

- GO!

So he called Lisbon's house, in desperation. Took a long time until someone picked up.

Lisbon?

- Teresa is not here. - Was a breathless voice, heavy, probably modified to avoid being recognized. - Wanna leave a message?

- Who is speaking?

The person laughed.

- You don't need a psychic to know.

His heart started beating extremely fast.

- Where is Lisbon?

- She is in her house.

- You're in her house, you bastard! - He shouted, losing control completely.

Another laugh.

- Home is where the heart is. What about yours, Patrick Jane? Where is your heart now?

Patrick Jane's heart was close to leave his body throw his mouth. But he needed to stay on the phone so that Rigsby and others could arrived there.

- Where is Lisbon? - He repeated.

- She is alive, and any other information would take all the fun out of the game. Aren't you good at finding things?

- I'll kill you. I'll cut into little pieces and I'll watch you die slowly. I'll ...

- Why don't you focus on not letting me do that to your beloved Lisbon? Or do you really care about me more than about her?

Red John hung up. Jane stood for a few seconds, completely paralyzed.

Suddenly, he felt like if the floor had been taken from his feet.

**Preview of the c****hap. ****3!**

**"****Do you want a chance to catch me, Jane? Give up**** from Lisbon and I will surrender on Monday. ****I'll be at the CBI's door with her body cut in thirty-five pieces as evidence. ****"**


	3. Thirtyfive pieces

**Chapter 3 – Thirty five pieces **

Fifteen minutes after the call, the phone rang again. Jane picked it up before the first ring was over. It was Rigsby.

_- Jane? Lisbon isn't in her house._

Of course she wasn't.

- Rigsby... I called her. And who picked up was John Red.

There was a few seconds of silence. Jane then heard the sound of a button being pressed on the phone. He had put on speakerphone.

- Is everyone there?

Then he heard a resounding "yes" with the voices of three of the team.

- Is there anyone else besides you?

_- No. Just me, Val Pelt and Cho_. - Rigsby said. - Tell them what you told me.

- Today, when I arrived, I began to check the new clues from Red John's case. There was a letter in the middle of them. I have strong reasons to believe that he left it for me to read. Was on the hand of the last woman he killed.

_- What does the letter__ says?_ - Was the voice of Van Pelt.

- It was like a personal threat. He knew I would be transferred after the case been given to another state. He wanted me out of California. To kidnap Lisbon. - After some silence, he continued - After asking you to go to Lisbon's house, I called her. Who was there was Red John. He said she is alive. And challenged me to find her.

_- Any tips?_

- He said she was home.

_- We __didn't find anything here._ - Was the voice of Cho - _No sign of forced entry, door locked from outside. Nothing was found. Neither slopes nor Lisbon. Jane, she is not here, believe me._

- I believe. It wouldn't be Red John if it was easy. I'll be there within some hours.

Jane hung up the phone and finally remembered that he was in company of four others. They looked as if asking for an explanation for everything that had happened.

- I need to go back to California.

Muller came up and touched his shoulder.

- Sorry, Jane. Let me help you.

He looked into her deep brown eyes. Then he lowered his head.

- Don't wanna put anyone else in danger. – Answered, before leaving the room.

Jane was thirty or forty miles an hour above the speed limit on motorways. He could only heard the sound of the engine being tested. He had both hands on the wheel. His lips trembled. The road seemed endless. He had put Lisbon in danger. Was this the revenge's price? Let others be killed? That price Jane was not sure he wanted to pay. He was willing to die for his revenge, but not to let others do so.

And he was feeling so lost. Couldn't imagine how much time he had until Red John decides to kill Lisbon. When would Red John simply go crazy and do the same he did to his wife and daughter?

There was another thought inside Jane's head, but for now he kept himself sane enough to keep this thought away.

There weren't, however, signs of tears in his face. That's because he thought that crying would be admitting his defeat. And that was unacceptable now. He would find Lisbon, even with his life as price.

Four-hour drive later, Jane finally arrived in California, in the building of the CBI.

The atmosphere was as tense as it could be.

Uniformed guards were walking around, talking on their communicators. Van Pelt was typing on the computer with eyes glazed, making her search. Cho was on the phone. Rigsby was not around, but Jane was soon informed that he was with a suspect.

Jane was not interested in the suspect because he was fully confident that Red John would not let suspects.

Jane came to Van Pelt. She stared at him with that look of pity. His eyes were red. Certainly she had cried already. But was looking at Jane as if he was a child who had lost his mother.

Well, maybe he was.

- We didn't find anything, Jane.

He nodded his head, no focus in his eyes. He knew they wouldn't find her. _He_ would have to find. And he felt that if he stayed there would not get any solution.

- Jane ... - Van Pelt continued - Lisbon was weird this week.

Jane then focused his eyes on Grace, waiting for some important information.

There was hope in his eyes. Any small hint would help.

- Weird?

- She was more nervous than usual. Almost freaked out when we couldn't extract a confession from a suspect.

Jane couldn't take anything from this information, except Lisbon's frustration by having to admit that his methods were much more efficient than hers, despite being against the law.

- Mr Jane... - Van Pelt got up and blushed to say it – She likes you very much. Please save her. Don't let your vengeance come above her, because... Lisbon already put you above her career, above her life.

That was true. Lisbon agreed to quit the job some time ago, when Minnelli strictly forbade her from helping him with the Red John's case.

- I would never do that, Van Pelt. Don't worry, Lisbon is my priority now.

Jane was a little confused by the sentence itself. He thought about it a few seconds and then forgot it.

He felt that he was just wasting time in the CBI. He went straight to Lisbon's house.

There were guards around the house, so before unlocking the door with a paper clip, he showed its identity to the local police.

The house was in order. Jane walked around, felling Lisbon's smell in everywhere

He could almost see her there, even though her house was somewhat different from what she is at work. It was not messy, but it wasn't much decorated, almost sloppy, with no perfectionist sense, not as Lisbon truly is. Perhaps that's because she spends more time at work.

Jane looked at the photos on a desk. She and her siblings, and also she and nephews, always smiling. One photo was of her with the other team members, including himself. He had to stop to think a while to remember where he had taken that photo. Then he remembered the day that Minelli came to tell that they were the number one unit in the country, and to celebrate, they took the photo. In it, Lisbon was smiling like if she had realized a dream.

Jane would not let Red John take it from her.

He searched throughout her home for any indication that Red John had been there, but found nothing.

Disappointed, Jane went back to his old house. He hadn't sold it, because really thought he would return soon. He wasn't wrong. But there was not much furniture.  
Jane then sat on the floor, completely destroyed. Took of the suit and began to think.

Then, looking at the white wall in front of him, he saw a red dot on the other side of the room.

Forced the view to see, but couldn't know exactly what it was.

He got up and walked closer.

It was a spot of blood, at the corner of the wall.

His heart beat fast, and he ran upstairs.

At the door, a letter.

A dejavu crossed his mind like a flash. He felt like crying, felt something rising in his throat, but didn't know if it was due to Lisbon or his wife and daughter. The situation was remarkably the same. It as another sadist joke from Red John.

However, there was something different: the note was handwritten. Jane quickly recognize that the letter was from Lisbon, very shaky and hesitant.

_"Jane, why did you leave me? __Why, Jane? Does Red __John means more to you than I? I'm suffering now, Jane, and he said he would do bad things to me if you don't find me. __But you won't, right? You don't care. " _

The drama of the letter was ridiculous. It was obvious that the Red John had threatened her to write exactly what he asked. But until which point those words doesn't represent the true feelings of Lisbon?

Then Jane opened the door, with fear. An horrible smell invaded his nostrils. It was so bad that he had to close the door again. There was a black bag in there, full of blowflies, making an unbearable buzz noise.

Jane covered his nose with his shirt and entered. He pulled the black bag and felt his heart start freezing.

Some time ago, on Lisbon's birthday, Jane presented her with a cute pony. He could still remember her shining expression when she saw the animal.

Animal that was now laid down on the bedroom's floor of Jane, with its belly torn and in advanced state of putrefaction.

On the body, there was another letter. He took it and struggled to read, because it was dirty with blood.

_"Do you wanna a chance to catch me, Jane? Give up from Lisbon and I will surrender on Monday. I'll be at the CBI's door with her body cut in thirty-five pieces as evidence. __But if you don't wanna give up, just wait, I'll contact you shortly. Tomorrow you will have a choice to make. Three things may happen, but you will have the chance to avoid only one. When all your choices are wrong, you're not a bad man. It's like fate."_

Jane was a slave in the Red John's hands.

Fate.

Jane stopped to think about that happening, if he gives up from Lisbon. He thought how it would be if he looked outside from the CBI's window and saw a man carrying a bag with pieces of a woman. The man who killed his wife and daughter.

And he had to admit, this view seemed tempting.

But then he thought about the woman in the bag being Lisbon.

And such a view disappeared completely from his mind.

Jane could not run away from the orders of Red John. He was in his trap, on his game, and there's no ways out.

He should sleep, but he would stay awake for much less. So he didn't even try. That day, Jane waited all night in his room, motionless, like a gargoyle.

**Preview of the Chapter 4!**

"**And there, ignoring requests for mercy and leniency, Jane killed the police so violently that his face looked like a shapeless jelly"**


End file.
